


Ribbons Undone

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ leaned back, watching as the school slipped out of view.  She knew that somewhere in those halls, two agents kept a close eye on her baby, but there was nothing she could do to shake the fear she had every time Bethy was out of her sight.





	Ribbons Undone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Ribbons Undone**

by: Vega 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/OMC  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** CJ Cregg is not mine, nor for that matter is Simon Donovan, Josh Lyman, Jed Bartlet, Toby Zeigler, or any of the other West Wing characters that show up in this story. Those characters were created by Aaron Sorkin and John Wells currently owns the rights and I only get to take them out and play on occasion and I don't make any money doing it. Elizabeth Cregg, Michael Bell, and any other original characters, however, are mine. Please respect them as such - after all, I don't make any money with these characters either.  
**Summary:** CJ leaned back, watching as the school slipped out of view. She knew that somewhere in those halls, two agents kept a close eye on her baby, but there was nothing she could do to shake the fear she had every time Bethy was out of her sight.  
**Spoiler:** "The Black Vera Wang"  
**Written:** 2006-04-08  
**Author's Note:** This is the Prologue to the **FireFlies** Series. Technically, this is A/U. We all know that CJ doesn't have a kid. But, as in all my writing, I do my best to keep the storyline as cannon as possible, so, I'm hoping that by the end of this, you'll have forgotten the cannon. 

While not songfic, the inspiration for this story came after listening to Tori Amos' "The Beekeeper" album, specifically, the song Ribbons Undone. 

**Prologue: Ribbons Undone**

"Elizabeth Annelise Cregg, get down here, now, or you're going to find out what it's like to be left behind by a presidential motorcade!" 

"Mom, I'm here!" The seven-year-old hurricane barreled down the steps of the townhouse, skipping right over the last three and then coming to a perfect landing in front of her harried mother. 

"Yes, you're here but you are still in your socks." As soon as the words were out, CJ regretted it. Her tone was enough to send the press corps running, and she was using it with her own daughter. "I'm sorry, Bethy. Take your time. I'm hardly ready myself." 

"It's cool, Mom." Bethy pulled on the penny loafers that matched her private-school uniform and then took the backpack her mother handed over. "Can I get an extra cookie for lunch?" 

"You're riding on Air Force One tonight," CJ laughed as she dropped an extra piece of candy into her daughter's lunch bag. "What else do you want?" 

"A cookie?" 

"Settle for a milky way bar. Come on, we're late." Barely remembering to grab her laptop, CJ threw all of her bags over her shoulder and followed her daughter and the secret service agent out of the building. She knew that Bethy thought this was a great adventure, being driven around by agents in a big black SUV rather than by her babysitter or the carpool, but to CJ, it was a nightmare. She couldn't get the picture out of her mind, the one that had convinced her to take the protection - the lens focused directly on her daughter that night they'd gone out with Hogan. "All right." CJ turned again to focus on her daughter. "Someone, hopefully me, will pick you up from school right at three-thirty and take you over to soccer practice. The agents will bring you back to the White House right after that, where you will be on your best behavior for the couple of hours we'll still be there." She eyed her daughter, "And when we board Air Force One, you will not harass the Press Corps." 

"Aww. But Mom --" 

"No buts." CJ laughed and tickled Bethy. Elizabeth just grinned. She knew her mother was only joking. She was looking forward to flying to Helsinki. She'd never been there - she usually didn't get to go on the trips that her mom took. If mom had to go out of town, she got to stay with Uncle Tim and Aunt Lisa. It was cool because Hogan would do her nails in different colors and tell her all about boys. But this time she got to go. And she knew that the President would tell her all about Helsinki and the flight and why they were going. And even cooler, Simon was going too. She didn't know why they suddenly had the secret service agents around, and she knew that it made her mom scared and unhappy, but Simon was really cool. He was funny and he could play soccer and basketball and he always had some gum for her. 

As they pulled up in front of the school, CJ took one last minute to fix her daughter's long, black braid. Elizabeth really did look just like her father, and there were days when the reality of it hit harder than CJ liked. "Have fun today, honey. Learn many things." A pang shot through her as she watched her long legged angel run up the steps to the school, by the time she was at the top, the ribbons had come out of her braid. Elizabeth turned, waved to the SUV, and then raced off to meet with her friends. 

CJ leaned back, watching as the school slipped out of view. She knew that somewhere in those halls, two agents kept a close eye on her baby, but there was nothing she could do to shake the fear she had every time Bethy was out of her sight. It was why she fought the agents so much - she was scared not for herself but for her daughter. She didn't need the protection, they all needed to be focused on Elizabeth. 

*** 

"Hey, CJ." Josh graced her with a smile as they met up, walking in at the same time. 

"It's late for you." She smiled back, punching her access code in. 

"What's your excuse?" 

"I needed to finish packing Elizabeth's stuff this morning." 

"It's great that she's coming with us." Josh fell into step alongside CJ as they headed toward their respective offices. "She'll keep the President occupied, at any rate." 

"That's why I'm bringing her. Elizabeth, somehow, has the patience to listen to his lectures." She chuckled and took the messages that Carol handed over to her and instantly sighed when she saw the top one. "Carol, is there anyway the two o'clock meeting with the Russian Press Secretary can be rescheduled?" 

"It's been rescheduled three times, CJ, you have to do it before you leave." The assistant just shook her head and adopted the "Don't argue with me" tone that every senior assistant had with their bosses on a regular basis. 

"All right." She looked at Josh again. "What did you need?" 

"Nothing. Just following you." 

"Well follow yourself to your office, I have a staff meeting to get ready for." She dumped her briefcase down on her couch. Only after Josh had disappeared did she poke her head back around the door. "Carol, see if the Vice President has any time today. I'd like to talk to him about something." 

"Can I tell him what it is?" 

"Just ..." she sighed. "It's about his personal schedule. He'll know what I mean." 

"Okay. And you have senior senior staff with COS in ten minutes." 

With a nod, CJ ducked back into her office and closed the door. Before taking the time to unpack her briefcase, she slumped into her chair, allowing herself just a couple of minutes of silence before the world came apart yet again. Only seven-twenty and she was exhausted. The knock on the door caught her attention and Carol came in, holding a stack of messages, the daily wires, and a coffee mug. "The Vice President can see you around ten. I pushed your meeting with Toby to ten-forty-five." 

"Thanks, Carol. Do I have the final itinerary for Helsinki in this pile?" 

"Advance made another few changes late last night, the new one is coming." 

"Great. And do me a favor, would you. Clear my schedule from three to four. I want to be the one to pick up Elizabeth." 

"You've got Steve at three-fifteen and Chris at three-forty-five." 

"Push them. They're parents, they'll understand." 

"Okay." Carol tapped her watch and CJ jumped up, gathered her things, and raced off toward her boss' office. The world, her daughter, and her encroaching headache would have to wait. Right now, the business of the American People was the most important thing on her agenda. 

TBC ... 

Copyright March 2006 


End file.
